The Mockingjay: A Peacekeepers Side
by Greenblob
Summary: When the mockingjay decides to attack the infamous Nut in District 2, a peacekeeper inside the collapsing mountain tells his story and how he came face to face with Katniss.


I winced as my face hit the concrete. A heavy boot pressed against my back, a instructor hurling abuse at me. 'What do you think you're doing! GET UP' she screams into my ear. One hand planted, then the other, I pushed up with all my strength against the boot that is pushing down with more and more force causing me to end up back with me kissing the floor. This hell hole of a place was the training camp for the elite force of peacekeepers, in district two of Panem. Always needed never wanted describes us perfectly, but for some reason the slogan used by command is 'creating a better world'... What a load of crap. I was recruited from the area surrounding the Nut, the infamous mountain that has since been converted into a impregnable fort that houses the majority of the capitols military defences including the fleet of hovercrafts and the training facilities which I'm currently in. I'm part of the class that is being put through advanced training as they are trying to get a decent sized army together to have a chance of fending off the rebels. Orders have come through from command that we be ready to fight within two weeks. Good luck with that. Meanwhile, I finally finish the assault course, sweat pouring down my spine soaking the grey shirt. The colour marks me out as a member of the advanced squad, which causes me to attract those sidelong suspicious glances from the normal soldiers which I have grown to ignore.

Exiting the showering rooms with dripping hair and a steaming body I begin to navigate my way through the maze of tunnels that links every part of the Nut together. On my left there are huge floor to ceiling vents with rusty fans slowly churning at the air making a pathetic attempt to circulate the stagnant air around and on my right looms the granite walls towering up the main chamber sides. Taking a left into a narrow tunnel, I narrowly avoid a stern faced pilot sprinting for the hanger. I spin around bewildered, knowing that pilots in the Nut aren't the first to move quickly when they don't have too.

That's when it happens. A enormous crash from above me sets the klaxons off and with the red lights flaring a confusing kaleidoscope of noise and colour is created. I cover my head as chunks of granite begin to rain down from the roof just as my training kicks in. Sprinting for my dormitory I dodge peacekeepers running in all directions and grab my stun rifle and helmet whilst managing to slip on my chest armour and boots. Leg armour will just have to wait for now. A almighty crash makes me leap out of my skin as I realise the way that I just came no longer exists as a cloud of dust and rock engulfs me. Swearing, I spin round thumping my chest to get the battery in the suit to work. As the lights and air filters begin to activate on my helmet I decide to head the only way I can think of. Down. The next thing I know I'm hurtling down the lift shaft at a speed I'm sure is unsafe but I go with it. By now I've zoned out of my human nature, not panicking, just acting. Reacting upon instinct, something that is drilled into every peacekeeper right from the very first day of training.

I feel a prickle run down my spine causing me to glance upwards at the lift shaft as the walls rush past, my ears popping in the process. Just as I think I've began to reach safety a ball of hot air and flame starts to chase the lift down. I guess the landslides caused by the explosions have found the fuel tanks. Ducking, I hope the back of my helmet can withstand the searing heat as the lift comes to a shuddering half and spitting me out into the miniature train station used in the Nut to transport food and supplies. Just in time too as I see the lift car become a fiery inferno as the armoured doors grid to a close. Looking around, I see scattered groups of peacekeepers, most in significantly worse conditions than I am with scorch marks on their pristine white uniforms and a fine layer of rock dust accompanying the occasional scrape or cut from falling rocks. Eavesdropping on a few conversations allows me to gain the knowledge that the rebels have seemingly overcome our air defence turrets, bombing the top of the mountain with bunker busting missiles, causing the numerous landslides which lead onto the fuel tanks exploding, rendering the upper levels of the Nut inaccessible.

After helping that a few other peacekeepers, I listen to the commander explain how we are going to combat the group of rebels that have surrounded the only available exit outside. 'First things first, some of you will die. Realise that now and get over it' I exchange a few glances with those around me. We knew we weren't that special as individuals to the Capitol but this is new. He explains how we are going to storm our way our the small metal plated doors at the end of the tunnel that leads to the outside. As I take my position for the breach amongst the other peacekeepers, I can't help think what good is going to come from this. A grinding sound accompanies the flare from the plasma cutter that is being used to free the doors, which is followed by a crash as they fall outwards. The cry goes up to charge. The next thing I know I'm face to face with the mockingjay, lead figure of the rebellion. Pointing my gun at her I notice my hand is shaking. The other peacekeepers have fallen back upon seeing the snipers and huge rocket launchers surrounding the square pointing at us, which I realise was probably the right thing to do. Her voice swims to me through my confusion but not before my finger tightens on the trigger, as my eyes widen as to what she is saying, just as the bullet starts it's unwavering path towards her heart...


End file.
